I Will Fix You: A Story
by mangafangirl
Summary: Aang's been gone for a while after the war, but now he's coming back to an anxious Katara. Though he's got something on his mind... What'll happen next? Katara/Aang.
1. Sick of Waiting

New story I'm working on. I present to you all my first Kataang chapter story. Not too long, but hopefully not too short., Read and review, kay?

_Disclaimer_: I own zip. Nada. Nothing but the intense desire to write. Hopefully well.

* * *

**Sick of Waiting  
**

The clouds shifted in the blue sky, twisting over into new and newer shapes. A breeze blew in the window from outside, and a sigh mingled with its whistling tune. A few strands of sepia hair fluttered lightly in the open air, and Katara took a deep breath, her chin perched on the back of her hand.

She'd been staring outside for an hour now, wondering, pondering, thinking and waiting. She felt lonely that day, but it would all end soon enough. Or so, it was supposed to.

That was the day Aang was coming home.

-

After the war had ended 6 years earlier, things had calmed down a lot, not only in the Fire Nation, but around the world. No more armies roamed the streets of Ba Sing Se. Troops had been evacuated from the large city years ago, and the Dai Li were disassembled. Colonies of land had been returned to the Earth Kingdom, though the inhabitants were more than welcome to stay at their homes. The seas were free of scouting ships, and no more patrol tanks had been seen since. A few rebellions against the war's end appeared every once in a while, but they were always taken out with no problem.

The only chore that remained now was the completion of war treaties and diplomatic gatherings of all three nations. Naturally, it was the Avatar's place to attend such events.

The Air Nomad, now 19, had been gone for six months with Appa on a trip to the Fire Nation Palace. It's been such a long time…She wasn't sure how she had managed without him for so long. Though he had sent her letters every week, to let everyone know how things were going on his end, it still wasn't the same.

Katara was glad that Aang had at least had one friend there with him, in whom else but the Fire Lord? She laughed lightly at the thought of them both falling asleep in the meeting room during some general's report. It _had _happened before. But at least Zuko would get a break too, seeing as he was supposed to come back with Aang. It was definitely time for a vacation.

Katara took a deep breath of the sweet air flowing past her, and decided to take a break from bison watching. She headed back into the main room of the Jasmine Dragon, and immediately felt the stares of eyes upon her.

"He's not here yet," she said as she sat before a tray of teacups. Taking one, she thoughtfully sipped away.

"Don't worry sis, they'll be here soon." Sokka tried to comfort his sister, who was obviously more deflated yet anxious than usual. He hated seeing her worry like this. He had his arm wrapped around his fiance, the Kyoshi Warrior, who passed him a glance of reassurance toward his words. Even he wasn't completely sure.

"Yeah," added in the blind girl sitting by Iroh, "the letter said they'd be in before nightfall. As far as I can tell, it's not even past sunset."

Katara set down her cup and sighed. That was true. Maybe she was over reacting just a bit. They'd be coming soon enough. He'll be back…

But until then, all she could do was wait and try to pass the time. She found her hand reaching down for the pocket of her dark blue dress robe, and then pulled put out a letter. The parchment was very fine and thick, had the Fire Nation emblem in the upper left corner, and was folded neatly into a square. She unfolded it, and proceeded to read the painted words for the millionth time that day.

_Hey Everyone!_

_These meetings are ridiculously boring and I'm sure I'll get kicked out the next time I fall asleep on the table, Avatar or not. So it was agreed that I should take a short vacation to get my energy back up. I'll be coming back home to Ba Sing Se for a month, and I'll arrive in three days on Appa. Oh, and Zuko's coming, too. He actually _drools_ on the table._

_See you in a few days,_

_Aang_

His letter had arrived earlier that week, and today she was to see him again for the first time in six long months. She was ecstatic, yet nervous. Aang had become a pretty handsome guy. He was taller, and had grown into his ears a bit. So he always managed to make Katara nervous when he was around… in a good way.

And she couldn't wait to feel that way again.

She pushed the letter back into her pocket and drained what was left of her tea. It was no shock that after so many years, Iroh was still the best tea maker around. The free drinks were a great perk of working in his shop for the summer, not to mention the apartments. She felt that the brew might have even lifted her mood a little. A small smile of nostalgia played across her face.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

To be updated soon! :)


	2. Finally

Back with another chappie! Enjoy it, there's more to come ;)

Disclaimer: I own not what I should. Drats.

* * *

**Finally...**

Another two hours went by with no sign from the sky; nothing to precede the coming of the Avatar. Pai Sho was the only way Katara could think to calm her nerves, and who better to play with than Suki, the most confiding person in the shop? If she started getting too jittery, she was sure to be calmed down.

The long day sky had stretched into an orange canopy, hovering as sunset began. It was quiet and peaceful around the place, with no sounds other than the subtlety of breathing and tiles being slid atop the board. At least it was for the moment.

Sudden scampering could be heard from the rooftop, where Momo liked to reside for most lazy Ba Sing Se days. The random squawk of a bird broke through the quiet atmosphere and the angry chatters of the lemur combated the noise. But it suddenly stopped, and the clash of the winged creatures was over as soon as it had started. The two girls looked at each other, worried, and both got up to check outside.

When they reached the door, the sound of a deep groan was high over their heads.

-

"It's Appa!" Suki exclaimed as she waved up at the large creature. He was descending quickly towards the large front balcony of the teashop, causing the girls to take a few cautious steps back. As soon as his six feet had hit the ground, Katara's heart practically burst from excitement and relief.

Aang was seated on Appa's head, as he was the one steering the reins. Zuko looked down from the saddle and smiled. Both guys seemed to have had a good trip, guessing by their content expressions. They jumped off the bison in unison, landing right before the two girls.

Katara felt her eyes fill with tears. She couldn't believe that after so long, the one person she wanted the most was right before her, in the flesh. The day's wait made it seem as though an eternity had gone by. She hadn't had a chance to move, however, before two arms were encompassing her and pulling her into a warm chest. Pulling her to what she felt was truly her home, the place she belonged.

"I missed you," his voice lulled in her ear, sedating her and making all of her fears and anxiety melt away.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, tightening her grip, and said, "I missed you, too. Welcome back, Aang."

His name seemed to roll off her tongue so smoothly, and her tears ran freely, wetting the shoulder of his orange robe. She grabbed at the sides of the cloth, feeling it slide between her fingers, just to make sure that he was really there with her. The material was surely getting wrinkled from it.

But for the moment, neither Katara nor Aang cared. They were just glad to be home.

-

Frozen in their embrace, the two hadn't even noticed everyone else pouring out from the shop. When they finally broke apart they saw Toph punching Zuko in the arm; her affections toward him, apparently, had not changed. Suki was getting reacquainted with Appa. Iroh took a moment to hug his nephew, and Sokka came over to pat Aang on the back.

"Long time, no see, hey buddy?" He joked with a smile.

"I guess so. But it feels so _good_ to be back. I can't wait to just lay down and sleep somewhere other than a meeting room."

The whole group had to laugh at hearing this, while the Fire Lord rolled his eyes in amusement, yet embarrassment. "Tell me about it."

Momo had flown over to him and was now perched on his shoulder, chittering softly.

Everyone flooded back into the shop, laughter and stories being exchanged over the drifting scent of Jasmine tea. Katara and Aang were the last two in, arms wrapped around each other as her head leaned against his. Her heart fluttered, and she sighed in contentment.

_Finally_, she thought. _He's back_.

* * *

Will update soon! Please review, and I'll give you a cookie and more happy fluff ;D


	3. Midnight Blue

Time for an update, me thinks.

Disclaimer: I own nuffin' but da fluff!

* * *

**Midnight Blue**

The night had been a festive one, and everyone took full advantage of it to ask the two all sorts of questions. But this did have a drawback; Katara hadn't had any time alone with Aang at all since he arrived. But she wasn't about to steal him away from everyone else. They deserved a chance to see him as much as she did, even if it did miff her a bit. So she just took a deep breath and sat back against the couch by her boyfriend.

"Okay," she heard her brother saying, "so Zuko _seriously_ drooled on the table during a peace meeting? I thought you just might've been exaggerating in those love letters to Katara." He playfully elbowed his sister, irritating her effectively. Aang rolled his eyes and continued.

"Completely the truth. Almost on a couple of important documents, too. Good thing they were out of the way, or it could've been messy," Aang responded. Laughter followed his words, as well as a scoff.

"I don't see you telling them about how you fell asleep on General Wong's shoulder. No wonder they sent you away for a month!" the Fire Lord snapped back.

"You know, you're here, too," the Avatar pointed out.

"Yeah, by choice."

He crossed his arms triumphantly having made his point, and a few chuckles followed. Katara couldn't help but join in, and she saw Aang slip her a sidelong glance. She immediately felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and looked away for a moment. But she could still see him out of the corner of her eye, smiling knowingly at her.

Okay. She wanted him back, _now._

-

After another hour of lollygagging around the shop with the newcomers and more inquiries towards their trip, the bunch finally decided it was time to go to bed. 'Goodnights' were passed around, and the room quickly emptied.

Katara looked around and saw that she was the only one left. Disappointment darkened her features. He hadn't even said goodnight to her. But she looked up towards the balcony, and smiled instantly.

Aang was leaning over the railing, staring out at the Ba Sing Se night sky, which shone with a million twinkling stars. He turned around when he heard the sound of feet coming his way. He grinned that goofy grin at her and she felt her heart jump.

"I was wondering when you'd notice I was here. I was starting to get a little worried," he joked. Katara laughed shortly and slid over to his side. His arms securely wrapped around her and her back was to his chest. She noticed how he swayed them lightly from side to side, like a tree does in the wind. The rocking motion was soothing, and she closed her eyes.

"Mmmm…" she cooed. It was a moment too sweet for words. Aang's warm breath tickled her hair. It was still hard for Katara to believe how tall he'd gotten, standing two inches taller than her at 19. It wasn't much, but she remembered when they had just been little kids. It had taken her a while to realize that the kid was actually going to grow. A slight giggle escaped her at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Aang asked.

"Just… memories," she replied. She sighed, and the swaying stopped. She looked up curiously. Aang was now staring out over the ledge, toward the city, deep in thought. Katara lifted a hand and delicately touched the side of Aang's face. He broke from his reverie and looked down at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Aang smiled, and then returned his gaze to Ba Sing Se.

"Memories."

-

It was close to midnight when they broke apart. They were both getting tired, and bed seemed like a good idea.

"Besides," Katara said, "we can pick this back up tomorrow." A feisty expression lit up Aang's features, and the Waterbender laughed as she started to walk off.

Aang was following behind her, and suddenly reached out to grab her arm. "Katara, wait." She looked behind her, confused, but stopped anyway.

"What is it, Aang? Are you alright?" She had instantly put on her 'concerned' face at his anxious tone.

Aang started to speak, but his words fell flat before they had even left his mouth. He instead shook his head and let her arm go.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Never mind." Before Katara could say anything else, he flashed her a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight," he told her, and then he fast walked to his bedroom in one of the shop's upstairs apartments. Katara followed suit, but as she dressed for the night, she couldn't help thinking over what had just happened.

Was Aang hiding something from her?

She tried to assuage herself with comforting thoughts as she fell to the pillow, surrendering herself and her worries to sleep.

He'd never keep secrets from her. It wasn't… him. It wasn't…

* * *

Oh, mu-ha-ha-ha. Wait until the next chappie to find out what ghappens next :D In the meantime, take 2 seconds out of your day and please review!


	4. An Old Friend

Hey peoples! Time for an update. There's a comeback character in this chapter... let's see who.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but...

* * *

**An Old Friend**

The morning sun flashed through the bedroom curtains, blinding Katara as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes, and stepped out onto the floor. She stretched her arms, yawning, and walked over to the mirror hanging from her wall. After a quick review, she decided that she looked decent enough to go downstairs for breakfast with the others without having to bother to get dressed first. She was pretty hungry.

She opened the door, and jumped when she saw someone already standing outside. There was Aang, hand up and fist ready to knock. He lowered it, and laughed. "Sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go get some breakfast…" He had noticed her still in her nightgown. He was fully dressed in his robes for the day, but that was no surprise. Aang was always one to rise early, even back in their old days of camping.

"I was just heading down, actually," Katara replied, grinning, and a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I don't mean here," Aang said, "I meant as in going out. Together; just the two of us."

An ecstatic smile lit up Katara's face, and she nodded with a "Sure!" Looking down at herself, she added, "I'll just go and… get dressed first." She closed the door, and in a few minutes she and Aang were heading out of the shop and into the open air of the city.

-

"Are you _serious_?" She gasped.

The two walked down the street, arm in arm, catching up on the last few months' worth of events between them. Katara could tell that Aang was especially fond of the meeting room stories – those about the highly esteemed Fire Lord, of course.

"Completely. He was not only _snoring_, but leaning on the shoulder of General Wu. I think the guy was about to have a heart attack. It 's not everyday that the leader of your country falls asleep on you. I think he should've considered it an honor," Aang said.

Katara laughed at that. "Poor Zuko. But with meetings going all day and so late into the night, what else would they expect? You were both exhausted 24/7."

Aang took his arm from hers and instead wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her closer as he smiled. "Well, we're back now with a full month of rest to catch up on. And I intend to relax for every second of it."

He really was relaxed, Katara noticed. Much more so than he had been the night before. _I knew there was nothing to worry about,_ she thought. _He wouldn't-_

"We're here!"

Katara's thoughts stopped instantly and she looked up. They were standing before a small restaurant, the sign "Meng's Nook" hanging above the entrance. The place looked familiar…

"I remember! We used to come here, months ago." Katara exclaimed.

"Yup," Aang said. He grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Let's see if the menu's changed at all."

-

The menu had changed, after all. But it was much to Aang's relief. Prices were lower since the last time he had been there six months before. But it wasn't just that way in the restaurant. All over the world taxes were being reduced and many people lived happier, wealthier lives. With the war's end there was no need for much spending because there was practically no military to support anymore. The Fire Nation had ended its coin raids upon villages, no longer demanding support of their lord and his mission in the form of cold, hard cash. Times really were more peaceful. And because of it two got to chow down for the price one.

Which definitely explained why the small nook was crowded to the brim with hungry customers. Aang and Katara were seated, only getting to cut through the anxious line of people because of the Air Bender's… special status. The two ordered, and waited for the dishes to arrive.

"Last I remember, it wasn't this crowded," Katara mentioned, "Not that I've been here since you left." For a second she held a sad expression, but decided that it wasn't the time nor the place for brooding, and perked up before she could ruin the meal.

"I'm sure it's just the great food," Aang said as he looked off to the door. People were starting to point and whisper behind the shade of hands, causing a noticeable drop in the room's volume. He looked back to his girlfriend, and embarrassedly smiled as he shrugged. "Mostly the food, I'm sure." Katara let out a small laugh. Just then, a waitress came by.

A tray was set on the table, and the smell of their dishes floated by like a breeze. "Here you are," said the waitress. But before Aang could dig in, he was halted by was halted by an audible gasp. He looked up, and the woman was staring at him in awe.

"You're the _Avatar_, aren't you?" Her eyes trailed down the tattoo on his head, and stopped when they reached the wooden amulet strung around his neck.

Aang backed off of the food for a second. "Uh, yes, I am."

Jin graced him with a small bow. "It's an honor to meet you. Let me just say, you sure are good for business." She indicated towards the entrance where the line of potential customers was getting more concentrated, with people attempting to shove their way in the shop. "Which I guess is a good thing," she added. For the first time, the couple noticed the bags under her eyes.

"You look tired," Katara said, "Why don't you sit down?" She pulled out the extra chair at the table for emphasis.

"No, I really can't. This place is getting busier by the second, and-"

"Just for a moment," Aang interrupted. "Besides, trust me. Any time you get a chance to just relax, you should take it." He wore a knowing grin.

The waitress stared at the seat for a second later, and just plopped herself down, her head practically banging on the table. The couple looked at each other in worry.

"I'm sorry for disrupting you, I really am. I'm just so tired…" She lifted her head and sat up straight. "I'm Jin, by the way. Nice to meet you both." She smiled, and there was a certain glitter in her eyes. Despite her being so fatigued, it made her seem lively.

"It must be hard working when you're so beat, Jin. Why not take a break?" Katara wondered out loud. Jin sighed before answering.

"There's far too many people to feed and not enough help. So all of the employees have been working double time to make up for it. That includes pretty late nights, and as you can see, I haven't had the time for much beauty rest lately." She touched a hand to her eye.

Aang nodded at this. "Trust me, I know how you feel." But she really was a pretty woman. She seemed to be a few years older than the pair was; maybe in her early twenties.

Jin, then tired of the subject, decided to take the conversation in a new direction.

"So, the Avatar… I guess you're pretty good friends with the Fire Lord then, eh?"

Aang was taken aback by the random turn, and it showed. "I am, actually."

"Don't worry," she said as she held up both hands in defense, "I'm not one of those crazy stalkers. I just wanted to hear how… an old friend was doing."

The couple's eyes flew open immediately, Katara accidentally spitting out what little tea she had just sipped in.

"An old friend? _You_ knew the Fire L- Zuko? How?" Katara spewed.

"Well, he was in Ba Sing Se for a while before," Jin said, a little ruffled by the reaction. Katara's face grew red, and she started to babble out an apology.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that_, _really! It's just… I didn't know that he had had actual _friends_ here." Jin's expression lightened again.

"Oh, he did. Well, me at least. Actually," she said as her face grew sly, "we were a little more than just friends. For a short while, anyway." She ignored the questioning looks on their faces and continued. "I ran into him a while later. His new girl seemed nice. Let me swing knives at him."

Aang rolled his eyes at this. "Nice… yeah, I guess that's about right."

Jin chuckled, and then stood up. "It was nice chatting, but I guess I should get back to work now. And you should get eating. Not only is your food getting cold, but the line is multiplying like rabbaroos." The pair didn't even dare to look back at the entrance.

"Good idea. See you around, Jin," Katara said, and with a smile the waitress left, leaving the two to their meal.

"Hey Katara," Aang said as he lifted up his chopsticks.

"Yes?"

"As much as I'm tempted, how about we _don't_ mention this to Zuko."

"… Good idea."

-

They ate and left, leaving behind them the hope that the star-struck crowd would somehow loose interest and thin away for the day, for Jin's sake at least. Somehow.

* * *

Kay, so that was just some cute fluffiness and a nice little visit from our friend Jin. Not too much drama this chapter, I know, but it'll return very soon ;D I promise.

How was it? Please take a second out of your day and leave a review. Comments are always helpful!

-Mangafangirl


	5. Curiosity

Here's another chapter, at last. I finally found the time to update, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dancing in the rain? Try walking on the moon!

* * *

**Curiosity  
**

The rest of the week passed peacefully, with nothing more to do than work at the Jasmine Dragon. The others had insisted that Zuko and Aang rested completely on their vacation, meaning no working period. Even in the shop.

"No, really, it's fine," Zuko had said earlier as he tied his apron, "This _is _relaxation. At least compared to what I do on a daily basis."

It was hard to argue against that. Lead an entire nation or serve tea for a day? Strangely enough, the latter seemed to be a better choice for the time being.

-

They closed up the shop for the evening after a busy day, washing dishes and re-setting the tables. Zuko passed a broom over the floor, stroking left to right at a steady tempo. He was deep in thought, seemingly hypnotized by the sound of bristles. He wondered…

"Zuko!"

His head snapped up, only to be greeted by the questioning looks of the others. He stopped his sweeping for a moment and let out a rather irritated "What!" at his reverie having been broken.

"Uh… you've been sweeping the same spot for a couple of minutes now. Is everything alright?" Aang asked as he pulled his apron over his head.

"Yeah", Zuko responded. "I'm fine. Just thinking." He continued with his rhythm.

"About Mai."

The sound of shuffling stopped around him. Curious ears waited for more.

"I know that it's only been a week, but it just feels so different not having her by me. We haven't been apart for more than a few days in the last few years, at most. And now, I'm suddenly here. It's a strange feeling."

"So," Suki asked, "you miss her?"

Zuko stopped a second to think, and then continued sweeping. "Yeah. Though I know she's handling things well at the palace. Probably better than I ever could." He chuckled. "She's just that kind of Fire Lady."

His words ended there, and no one else bothered to question him, knowing that he probably wouldn't give up any more information, but let him return to his thoughts, and in five minutes the place was spotless. By then all but two had dispersed from room.

Katara hung up her apron, and turned around.

"So…" she started…

"So?" Aang repeated as he slid his arm around her shoulder, sly-like, causing her to laugh.

"_So_, what are we doing tonight? I feel like going out."

He pondered this for a moment. "I'm not sure. Well, where do you want to go?"

Katara thought for a moment, and then slid from his grip. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the front door.

"I just thought of the perfect place."

-

"Where… are you… taking me?" he huffed as they practically ricocheted down the street.

"You'll see!" she said in response, dragging him around another corner. It amazed him how he was out of breath, while his best friend seemed as radiant as ever.

Suddenly they stopped, and he took the time to catch his breath. When he had recollected himself, he looked up.

He had never seen the place before.

They stood before a large fountain, the water within covered with floating lanterns. About twenty lit lampposts surrounded the area in a circle. It was… beautiful.

As he stood staring, Katara slid her arm around his. "What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful," he answered as he looked into the fountain. The glowing flames within the lanterns, each a small and unique heartbeat, reflected their light off of the cool water. "I love it."

"I know. It's just amazing! I found it one day while wandering the city a few months ago. I've been wanting you to see it ever since." She walked towards the fountain, taking him along with her, and they sat on the edge. The Waterbender sighed heavily, absorbing the moment.

"Aang," she said suddenly, "I'm curious."

The Airbender looked down at her, confused. "Curious? About what?"

Katara's face twisted with a sad expression. "About the other night. When you tried to say something, but then didn't. You seemed so anxious… I just want to know what you were trying to tell me." She hated to bring the topic up so suddenly, but she felt as if it was then or never. And she wanted to know. She needed to.

She felt Aang stiffen a bit at the mention of what had happened earlier. He obviously did not want to talk about it.

"It was nothing, really. I just had a lot on my mind, but I'm fine now." This did little to answer her question. Katara looked away.

"You may be fine," she responded, "but I'm not. I tried not to think about it this week, but I just can't help it. I feel like you're keeping something from me. Some secret. Something you don't want me to know about."

Aang grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in his own, causing her to return her gaze to his.

"No!" he exclaimed. "It's nothing like that, really! It's just… I'll tell you when I'm ready. This isn't a bad thing at all, I promise." He took a deep breath. "I would never keep secrets from you. Especially if it was something important. You know that."

Katara looked him in the eyes. And there she saw that he was telling the truth. Every ounce of it. She felt guilty suddenly, having started such commotion on their night out. Her hand gripped his a little tighter.

"I believe you." She rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Aang. And I do believe you. I just hate the feeling of not being able to trust you. I don't want that."

The monk freed his hand and wrapped his arms around his best friend to comfort her.

"Please, don't be sorry." He laid his cheek upon her hair, smelling sweet perfume. "I don't blame you. I never could... Not for this."

* * *

Ha ha, so... this oughta be interesting... will update soon with more fluff/aangt/stuff, promise!

Now drop a review into the pretty purple box; it might sing for you.


	6. Think of You

Update, finally! Sorry for the wait - almost two weeks. But writer's block seems to settle in when school starts.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing but the cavities this will cause :D

* * *

**Think of Me**

They came up to the shop about an hour later, having spent the rest of their time out cheering up by looking around in late-night stores and confectioneries. They had been happy, for some reason, to leave the fountain and blazing lanterns behind.

The front door creaked open, and they stepped up the stairs as lightly as they could. It was a little past midnight, and everyone else was guaranteed to be resting up for the next day of tea serving. The hall of rooms loomed ahead, and as Aang headed for his, which he shared with Sokka for the time being, he was surprised by the force of being pulled into an open door. He could just blink as it shut behind him.

"Uh, Katara? You know that my-"

"I know. I just wanted to spend a little more time with you," she said with a smile.

She took off the blue shawl she had worn out that day, reached into the pocket, and pulled out a tiny cloth bag, loosening the drawstring. Tipping it over onto the bed several pieces of candy fell out. They were the result of the night's confectionary visits.

"And I wanted to see if you felt like a snack." She popped one on her mouth and offered one to Aang. He took it, and savored the taste.

"I do love sweets, though being an Air Nomad, I think that it comes naturally."

Katara laughed lightly at that, and then slid over on the edge of the bed as Aang took a seat by her. They did away with the pile of candy soon enough, and then both found that they were too energized to even think about sleep.

"This can't be good for work. We'll crash as soon as the day begins," Aang noted, though he knew that as well as himself, Katara couldn't possibly care less.

"Oh, well. You should be resting anyway. Maybe being forced to get a little sleep will be good for you," she responded. He rolled his eyes at this and she sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, what do we do now? We shouldn't go back outside… not at this hour."

Aang shrugged. "We could just… talk."

Katara let out a frustrated gust of air from her mouth. "I think I've done enough talking for today." She started to guiltily play with the soft material at the edge of Aang's long sleeve, her mind rushing into what had happened an hour earlier. She knew she shouldn't, but she still felt bad about it. Distrusting him like that… It was something that she would never want to do. And he was the last person she would ever want to do it to. It was a frightening thought to her.

Her hand had suddenly stopped it's fiddling, her wrist encompassed in Aang's grip. She looked up at him.

"Please... don't," he pleaded. "I know what you're thinking… and all I can say is that it's alright. You feeling guilty is making mefeel guilty, and that's too much bad chi to handle. So let's forget, and just move onward. Trust me on this."

Trust. That was all she wanted to do. She took his words to heart, and tried to clear her mind. Aang saw the worried expression on her face still, and sighed. He had to fix this. In reality, he knew this was all his fault. Maybe he _should_ have told her earlier…

He pushed himself up farther onto the bed, taking Katara with him and stopped when his back hit the wall. She gave him a brief questioning look, and then yielded, sliding even closer between his legs, and laid her back to his chest. Her eyes closed and an air of contentment flooded the room, replacing all remnants of bad chi.

"This does seem like a perfect night," Aang commented. "Just me, and you, and candy. I make it sound like we're kids again, don't I?"

Katara giggled between her words. "We never ate much candy as kids, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Silence ensued for the next few seconds before she spoke again. "It's hard to believe that you're going to be leaving again in three weeks." She found his hand by hers and laced her fingers between his own. "You just got here. You just came home. And you're going again."

She felt Aang grab her other hand, and then he folded both of their arms around her in a hug. "I'm not going anywhere Katara; not for a few weeks, anyway. I'm still here. Why can't we just make the most of it?"

"We can," she responded, "And I really want to. But... we spent almost very day together as kids, and only a few weeks or so apart at the most these last few years while you went off to the Fire Nation and I was back at the Southern Water Tribe. And then for six whole months… I sound pathetic," she said with a small laugh at herself. "But now that you're back, it'll be even harder for me to watch you go, much less get used to life without you again. How long are you going to be gone this time?"

Aang tightened his hug around her. "Three weeks. They said that was all the time they needed - at the most - to get this last proposal approved, and then I'm free. All of this business will soon be over, and when it is I'll come back, Katara. I'm not leaving forever. You know I'd never leave you."

Sappy as it was, Katara was touched. The news of his short trip raised her spirits, and she felt more optimistic by the second. She could definitely make it three weeks alone, because she knew that at the end, he would be back. Forever. Her heart jumped at the thought.

"But," Aang continued as he freed his arms from hers, "I will give you something to remember me by in the meantime."

Katara looked up at him, wondering what he meant. It was only when she felt the cool softness of cloth around her neck that she looked down. Her hand automatically grasped at it, and she felt the hard texture of metal, it's surface disrupted by several smooth engravings. Aang tied the back snug around her neck. "You know, just in case you get a little too lonely."

Having finally come to the realization, tears filled her eyes. "Aang," she croaked in a whisper of a voice, "it's…"

"A betrothal," he finished for her. "When you wear this, you can think of me, and remember that I _will _be back. And when I am… I'll never be able to leave you again, will I?" He joked. He then spat out, "That's, well, only if you accept it, of course!" His cheeks grew red and he was flustered over having made such a sudden assumption.

"_If_?" she repeated. "Aang, of course I accept!" She turned around, and pulled him into a great hug, an act of gratitude and disbelief. "I… just… Thank you." Her tears once again wet the cloth of his shoulder, streaking her face with joy.

"You're welcome," was all he could say as he hugged her back, feeling the chill of the metal on her neck touch his own. He stroked a hand through her loosely flowing hair, and again noticed the sweet scent of perfume around him. It was as intoxicating as that moment, engulfing him whole. He never wanted to be without it again.

-

It was half an hour later when the sugar finally started to drain from their systems. Katara's eyes drooped, and Aang was trying to stay awake. A few more words floated between them for the night.

"So," she asked indicating towards the necklace, "You were carrying this the whole time?"

Aang chuckled. "Yeah. You never know when the perfect time is gonna be. I wanted be prepared."

"Then this is what you were trying to tell me the other day. This is why I freaked out so much… I feel so silly."

"Don't. I felt like an idiot, backing out like that… but it didn't feel like the right moment. I wanted it to be perfect. Though I'm sorry it worried you so much. I'd never do anything to make you feel that way."

"I know." Katara yawned. "We should probably try to get some sleep. We've been awake for long enough. And not to mention, it's been a pretty big night." She said this with a smile across her lips.

"Good idea," Aang agreed. He grabbed a pillow from beside him and placed it between his head and the wall behind him, then closed his eyes. Katara didn't bother to move from his embrace or suggest that he leave for his own room, but simply shut her eyes as well and snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest.

She knew they'd both be sleeping in, anyway.

* * *

Ha, so yes, it was a proposal. Kudos to everyone who got that :P I'll update in a while... must get inspiration back...

Please review! It might even make make me update sooner :)


	7. Blissful

Yay, new chapter... finally... sorry for the long wait :P But I'm going as fast as I can with these, promise!

_Disclaimer_: Muahahahahaha! _The fluff_! :D

* * *

**Blissful**

The sun filtered in through her eyelids - painfully. Katara groaned as she rolled away from it, trying to find comfort in a darker light. But there was none, and she felt that there was no other choice than to get up and bear it. She lifted herself up on her elbow and looked over on the bed.

There was Aang, still asleep. His expression was so serene, and just... innocent. Katara reached up to place her hand on his cheek, and felt his warmth. They had slid farther down the bed sometime during the night, so he was lying flat as her arm crossed his orange robed torso, her body curled up by his on the sheets. She blushed lightly, but the feeling went away when she saw Aang's eyes begin to flutter.

He moaned at the shock of the sunlight, but recovered and looked over to Katara. "Good morning," he said while sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, leaving her lips tingling slightly afterwards.

"Good morning." Her necklace glittered between her fingers, and she smiled. "I could get used to waking up like this."

Aang sat up and stretched out his arms. "I think you'll have to," he responded, "now that we're..."

"Engaged," she finished. The word was strange, almost eerie, and in every way resplendent to her. She folded her arms around his torso, and rested her face against his stomach. "I never wanna let you go," she said muffled into the fabric. Aang gently pushed her back to see her face. Her blue eyes looked determined.

"You don't have to, and you won't ever have to." He pulled her up into a hug. "I never let you go."

-

The pair eventually got up from the bed and out of Katara's room. The hall was deserted, and all of the rooms vacant. Aang's room was empty, and while his bed was neatly tucked and untouched since the morning before, Sokka's sheets were shrewn and slipping all over.

"I wonder what they thought of our disappearance this morning. We've even missed breakfast," Katara wondered out loud. She could hear the clatter of teacups and talkative customers from the top of the stairs. It had to be early afternoon.

"So, what now? I don't think we can just walk down there now…" Aang commented.

"Well, Katara said, "The first thing I'm going to do is change. I need a bath, now. I'll see you in a bit," she smiled as she strutted down the hallway. Aang stared at her until she disappeared into the bathroom, and then sighed with dazed eyes. He whistled gaily as he went to his room and closed the door. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, then noticed that the room felt a little too empty.

-

They'd both cleaned up for the day, but still had to figure out how to get past the others and out of the house. Neither wanted to stay upstairs all day. And Aang had noticed the window at the end of the hall.

"I've got an idea."

In one seemingly fluid motion he took her into his arms and climbed over the sill, Airbending them over and safely to the ground in an effortless jump. He walked over to Appa, who was resting peacefully on the side of the shop, still carrying a laughing Katara.

"Aang, you can put me down now if you want," she told him unconvincingly.

"I'd rather not," he said. "You know, practice makes perfect." Katara blushed at this - and in an instant found her face absolutely reddened as she was suddenly face to face with no one other than Suki.

She had been placing a flowerpot on the windowsill, but was frozen in her place from the shock of suddenly seeing them for the first time all day. She blinked twice and quickly recovered.

"Guys!" she tried to whisper frantically, "I thought I heard someone out here. What are you-"

Her words stopped at the sight of the blue necklace tied around Katara's neck and she let out a small sigh of understanding. It looked very much like her own.

"Oh… congratulations!" she said. And then she was walking away from the window as quickly as she had arrived there, trying not to attract any attention in the couple's general direction. No one inside the shop would have even been able see them from the angle they were at, but it was still a good precaution to take in case someone got nosy.

The pair, relieved, reached the bison and Aang hopped high up to his back. He took the reins as Katara settled into the saddle, and in a "Yip-yip!" they were off.

-

They'd been in the air for an hour, breezing past clouds that soaked them through if they happened to get close enough. Waterbending came in handy in those kinds of situations.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Katara asked from the giant saddle, laying on her back and staring straight up into the sky. The Air Bender shrugged and looked back at her.

"Wherever you want, I guess. The sky's the limit!" he said. He could hear her laugh at his joke, but then she became serious. After coming to the edge of the saddle closest to Aang, she lay her hands down on the rim and rested her head upon them. Questions seemed to flood her eyes.

"Aang, do you think… when…" She took a deep breath and started over. "When are we getting married?" It was an unexpected question, and the boy felt taken aback. He hadn't thought too much about that actual detail.

"Well, I guess sometime after I get back from the Fire Nation… I've been so nervous about the actual proposal that I hadn't thought that far ahead in terms of details…"

"You don't know," Katara summed up for him from behind. Aang glanced back, a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry! I know I should've put more consideration into it, and if you feel like, I mean, you don't want-"

"Aang! It's okay." She was suddenly next to him, taking a seat by him at the reins. He hadn't even heard her coming over. "I was just curious." Aang sighed silently in relief.

"And I guess," Katara continued, "a bit impatient." Aang raised an eyebrow at her, an upbeat grin on his face.

"Anxious, I see?"

Katara turned to the side slightly and let her shoulder sink into his, letting out a gust of breath. "You have no idea." Her eyes closed and she thought of what would happen next, but most of all, when.

-

The blue day sky melted into the rich gold of a beginning sunset. The pair had flown all the way out to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, just before the 'impenetrable' wall. They hadn't planned on going out of the city.

"Now this," Aang said as he held Katara close, "is a vacation." After an hour of flying and a few more of either stopping at shops or doing absolutely nothing, they were completely mellow. Nothing in the world could nor ever would go wrong again. It was what they were both feeling at the moment, anyway. There was only one word for it, really: Bliss.

"We should head back soon. I don't want them to start getting worried at our suspicious 'late nights' out." Katara said.

Aang sighed. "True. Let's get back to Appa." As they boarded the bison and took off, he let out another thought.

"I wonder if Suki's told them yet…"

* * *

Okay, so more and more fluff. I know. One has to wonder when fate is just gonna pop their bubble... The next chapter should be fun to write, though ;D

Please review!


	8. Flameo Hotman

Finally! Sorry for the long wait, but I really had a lot of work to do, and now's the perfect time for me to do some updating.

_Disclaimer: _Aw, who am I kidding?

* * *

**Flameo Hotman  
**

It was only a little while later that they came to the Jasmine Dragon.

They could both make out Sokka's outline standing at the door of the shop, arms crossed and eyes closed while he leaned against the threshold. The pair stole a nervous glance at each other. As they landed, he went inside.

"Well, this is it, I guess," Aang said as he put down the reins.

"We'll be fine; don't worry. I mean, it is just Sokka," Katara reassured him, though not very sure herself. She put one foot out of the saddle and had gotten no farther when she was whisked high into the air and came floating back down to the earth, held in Aang's arms.

"You should really stop that before you make me sick!" she joked yet didn't really mean.

"Hey," Aang stated, "If we're going to be announcing this, we might as well make it as memorable as possible."

He walked them to the door of the house, slightly hesitating before he walked inside.

There before him stood all of their friends, tossing them anxious and excited faces. Suki wore an expression of slight guilt. "I might have… let a little slip," she said as she looked around her.

"It's okay, really," Katara replied. "We don't mind."

Sokka started to walk over, his hand placed thoughtfully on his chin.

"Hmmmmm…" was all he said. He then bent down to Katara's level, and instead of staring her in the eyes, his gaze went to the betrothal necklace dangling from her neck. "Mm hmmmmm…"

He backed away, leaving the couple very confused and admittedly, a bit frightened. But this feeling went away when he started to slowly clap his hands.

"Flameo Hotman, Flameo." Aang let out a sigh, and Katara a smile of relief. "It's pretty good," he said directly to Aang, "But I do have to say that my design is much more original." He emphasized by wrapping his arm around Suki, and grinning proudly at his own creation.

Her betrothal necklace was, of course, round, but had two distinct drawings on it. One was of a fan, which was more or less the outline of a crooked shell, and a sword, which resembled a rather pointed stick. Aang tried with difficulty not to laugh; Katara failed miserably.

Sokka's face turned dour at their reactions. Even Suki was chuckling beside him. "It's fine, Sokka! I love your… creativity, and that's all that matters." She placed an affectionate hand on his chest, and he perked up.

"Yes," he said, "yes it is." He directed his attentions towards the couple before him once more. "Well, congratulations, you guys. I knew it was only a matter of time until you asked. I'm surprised it took this long." Aang simply blushed at that.

"Oh, and you can put my sister down now."

"Oh!" Right," he said as he let his fiancé step down from his arms.

"So," Katara started, "You guys aren't angry about us skipping out on work today?"

"Of course not. A vacation is a vacation, and you deserve to rest." Iroh said from the side of the room as he set up a pot of water to boil.

"Yeah, speaking of 'resting'…" Sokka brought up.

Katara's hands flew up defensively before her. "Before you say anything, we did _nothing_. I swear."

"I know, I believe you. Or I have to, at least. I figured I knew where Aang was when I woke up in our room this morning, but I have to say, I wasn't brave enough to open your door as I walked by it, Katara."

This made the couple blush in unison.

"But anyway, I think it's time we had a little talk," the warrior said as he started to walk towards the stairs, Aang following quickly behind. Even Sokka's arm around his shoulder wasn't very comforting at the moment.

* * *

'Tis all for now, but I will update soon! And yes; I'm getting sick of the fluff too -_-'. But all that awesome cliche dark stuff will have to wait for about 3 or 4 chappies... I had something planned...

Please review!


	9. Panic Mode

Hey all! Haven't been here in a while, I know, but now I'm back to give you all the Christmas gift of a new chappie!

Disclaimer: _Welcome back, welcome back, welcooome....._

* * *

**Panic Mode**

The Avatar and the pony-tailed warrior headed back to their room, and each took a seat on one of the beds. Sokka leaned forward, facing Aang.

"Look, Aang," Sokka started, "I trust you. And I know you'll do a good job of taking care of my sister. Just…"

Aang had a knowing look in his eyes. "I know, I know. Just make sure that I don't keep her from her family too much because you'll miss her."

"Well, that…"

"I understand, really. Don't be embarrassed Sokka. We all have those moments where-"

Sokka's head snapped up suddenly. "What? Aang, close your airhole for just one minute! I was gonna say to make sure that you keep her happy; buy her some chocolates or something whenever you get the chance."

Aang was somehow confused. "Why?"

The older man shook his head with a cocky grin. "Aang, Aang, you have a lot to learn. Growing up with Katara's nagging was annoying and all, but you having to live with her forever… I just wanted say good luck, and you know, pass on some valuable advice."

"So you basically dragged me up here to tell me all that."

"Yup."

"…."

_The door of the room suddenly opened, revealing a familiar silhouette._

Katara stood before the two men. "What's going on here?"

Sokka put his hands to his waste, and an irritated look crept onto his face. "Katara, get out! This is a 'guys only' conversation."

"Well, I'm sorry," the Waterbender replied, "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't torturing Aang up here."

"See Aang?" Sokka looked accusingly at his sister from the corner or his eyes. "That's what I was telling you about."

"What? What where you saying about me?" Katara said with sudden paranoia.

Aang was beginning to feel strangely in the middle of an old feud. "It was nothing, really!"

Katara's hand balled into a rather convincing fist. "Aang, I swear-"

_Stomping could be heard coming from the hall._

Toph then came into the room to stand by a fuming Katara. "Hey! What's going on up here? I could feel _and_ hear this ruckus a mile away!"

Katara looked at the newcomer. "Aang was just about to tell me what Sokka was saying about me!"

The Airbender was beginning to sweat. "I told you, it was nothing, seriously Ka-"

"Yeah, it was nothing. Now leave, both of you!" Sokka interjected.

Aang stood up quickly to go. "Okay, well it was nice-""

"Not you!" Sokka said as he swiftly pulled Aang back down by his wrist. "I meant the girls. I'm not done giving you valuable information yet, so sit down!"

"Don't yell at him like that!" Katara yelled in Aang's defense.

Sokka let go of the bender's wrist to point straight at his sister. "Well, stop yelling at me! What did I do to _you_?"

"You were talking about me and no one's saying why!" She shot back.

Toph jumped back into the situation. "Uh, are you sure you aren't just being a bit paranoid there, Sugar Queen? I mean Aang did say that it was nothing."

"Oh, so everyone's for the guys now? Always sexist..."

_The sound of quick footsteps rushed up the stairs, and the panting Fire Lord was at the door._

Zuko let our a huff of air before starting, "What the heck is-"

"-going on here? Yeah, I know."

Katara gave the Fire Lord that why-are-_you_-here look. "What do you want, Zuko?"

"Hey! I came up here trying to find out why everyone's started fighting. And to shut you all up! I can't half think down there."

Toph took the liberty to explain. "Well, you see, Sokka and Aang were talking about Katara, so she rushes up here all angry and now she's practically threatening Sokka and Aang to get them to spill what they were yaking about."

"What? That's all?"

Katara continued to fume. "That is not all!"

"Then what else is there?"

The girl huffed in annoyance at the whole situation. "If I can't get Sokka to tell me, I'm sure that Aang will! So, Aang… Aang?"

_Everyone looked around the rest of the room, and for the first time realized that he was nowhere to be found._

"Hey! Where did he go?"

Sokka stood up and glanced around the room. "I told him I wasn't done yet!"

Zuko held up his hands to the air. "Okay. I'm done."

_Zuko held onto the bridge of his nose as he left, followed by an angry Katara. Sokka simply fell back onto the bed, arms and legs spread lazily, and let out an irritated grunt and grumble._

_Toph walked out into the hallway and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face._

"Man," she said to herself, "I missed these guys."

* * *

Ok, so now we start getting away from that fluffy/bluffy junk that I kept going with for a while. I promise it gets better from here!

Please review :)


	10. Discent

At long last, another chapter! I'm sorry for the wait. I figured that since it was Spring break, I should do _something._ So sit back, relax, and get ready for me to take up the next five minutes of your life.

_Disclaimer: It's been a while, I know. So here's the update: I heard that Katara and Aang were having some __issues in their relationship, if ya know what I mean. But they'll fix that up right and nice pretty soon, don't you think? Oh, and that Zuko boy! Don't get me started on him..._

**Discent**

Katara's hands worked tirelessly with the knife as it bit through the seacumber with ease. Her eyes were trained on the spot of the massacre beneath her. Her mind... ever so clear...

"Hey there Ice Queen!"

And suddenly the tranquil scene was transformed into a mission of life and death as the Airbender spun quickly out of the way to avoid the piercing of the seacumber stained knife. Katara's hand was still attached to the object as it was held out as if in a surprising attempt at self-defense.

"Katara! What the Hei Bai are you doing?!"

The woman looked at him, unmoved and her eyes as cold as the tip of the blade between her fingers. "Well, you shouldn't sneak up behind me like that! What if it was a serpent of some kind wrapping itself around my waist? You should know better than that."

Aang regained his composure and stood up, looking as confused as ever. "What are you talking about? You're treating me like a child. We're not kids anymore."

The sound of a handle being laid against the wooden cutting board reached Aang's ears and his heart even faster. He knew what was to come next. " I think I know what you're upset about."

Katara finally turned around to face him. "Oh, do you?"

"Probably."

The woman threw down her apron onto the counter. "Not even 'probably'. Yesterday, Aang. You know that I was worried upstairs about you. And what do you do? Just run away from everything! I was trying to protect you."

Aang took a few steps forward. "Katara, I don't need you to protect me! You know that. I was just... in the middle of something that didn't seem to involve 'me' anymore. As far as I was concerned, I had no business being up there any longer. So I left."

"Yeah. You left me to fix a mess that you created!"

"What are you talking about-"

"The fact that you made feel... a little self-conscious. And left me to deal with it all alone!"

Aang sighed. "You know that I didn't have even the chance to defend you or me. And then Toph came in-"

"Oh, so more excuses!"

"I wasn't given the chance to say anything, and you know it!"

The two were now in a shouting match, seeing whose voice could rise higher than the others. The hostile atmosphere was a sharp contrast to the melting colors of the sunset outside of the Jasmine Dragon that evening. The airbender sighed, letting his entire defense drop instantly.

"Look, Katara. I'm sorry that you were feeling that way yesterday. I assure you, I had _no _idea. So let's just forget it, okay?" He wrapped his arms around the Waterbender's slender waist and pulled her in, his lips lightly grazing hers before moving to her cheek.

Katara's arms were loosely tied around his torso. "So," she continued flatly, "You'll tell me what you and Sokka were saying about me?"

Aang chuckled nervously, trying his best to hold the cracking glass of their relationship together. "I told you it was nothing."

Katara let out a breath and her palms pushed away at Aang's chest. "Then maybe this is nothing."

Aang was too stunned to move from his spot, to try and catch her in an attempt to stop such an escape. But he couldn't move his legs. The moment wasn't registering in his head. A moment later when he did work up the courage to look behind him... she was gone.

-

Okay, so that was relatively short, so here's what's up. I'm going to try to update more frequently, but that does mean that some of the chapters will be shorter.

But that won't make them any less interesting, will it? ;) I hope that you guys can get back into the groove here.

So please, share your thoughts and leave me a review with that pretty little button over there. It's calling you...

... (Mandi just remembered that the button is no longer purple. )


	11. In Pending

Hey all! My hiatus is over! For now, anyway. Here's a new chapter, which I hope you all like.

_Disclaimer: Bumi is my awesome :) Wait, that wasn't a disclaimer..._

_

* * *

  
_

**In Pending**

That solid shadow on the sundial seemed to sit forever in the same place, refusing to move forwards, or even more desirably, a few paces back.

Katara knew that she was being too hormonal, a little crazy, and very unfair because of what she had just done to Aang in the kitchen. It wasn't his fault that Sokka was a moron who happened to bring others down with him whenever he got going. She wrapped her hands in her hair and pulled tightly, remembering how Aang had tried to kiss her in there. She wanted that so much right then, to accept all that he had offered, just for him to hold her, just for something to stop all of the chaos and bring them back together.

But even she knew that she couldn't. Otherwise, they were all in danger.

-

"...And then she just snapped! I swear, your sister almost put a blade through my chest, and it's all **your fault!**"

Aang looked accusingly at the man before him, his hands in tight knots. Sokka was barely shaken. "Look Aang, we've been down this road before. She'll be over it in a few hours, so all you have to do is-"

"No!" Aang spat back so quickly that Sokka had to shield himself from the spray of anger that came from the Bender's mouth. "I'm done taking advice from you! This is all your doing in the first place, and I prefer that you didn't ruin things for me any further. My marriage is in **pending **because of you!" He sighed heavily. "Sometimes I just wish that you would... stop joking around so much."

Aang ended his sentence with a hand that dragged down on his face, ever so slightly a red color. As the Avatar descended the stairs to the main floor of the tea shop, Sokka could only watch and feel a slight tugging in his chest - and only then realized his hand tightly gripping the stairwell as if to keep from being blown away by the Airbender's powerful sighs, or losing control.

-

"Hey Zuko, can we talk for a minute?"

Zuko looked up suddenly from the table he was cleaning, and put down his rag as he answered with a tentative "Sure?"

He grabbed a seat and sat down across from Sokka at the next table over, wondering what was about to happen. He was rather uneasy around the guy sometimes when the topic of advice came up. He was horrible at it, and he couldn't figure out why he was Sokka's rock of inspiration.

Sokka started. "Would you say that I... maybe, sorta, kind of joke a lot.. maybe a little too much?"

Zuko tried to keep himself composed, failing as his eyes pooped wide open. "Are you kidding me?"

Sokka looked offended. "Hey, there's no need to act like that! It was a simple question."

His companion for the moment sighed. "Look, Sokka. You're a funny guy. But sometimes you can get a little... too amusing. As in you end up being the only one amused. But, you know, most of the time I enjoy listening and watching what you do, especially since it tends to get to Katara most of the time." This input did not seem to help much with whatever the problem was here. "Sokka, what is this really about?"

The water tribe descendant ran his hand over his face, moaning. "That's just what this is about, man. Yesterday-"

"-during the mayhem-"

"During that **talk** I was trying to have with Aang, I was just trying to be a good brother to him, you know? Give him some words of wisdom that might actually turn out to be good advice in the future. I mean, he is going to marry Katara soon - well, was..."

Zuko's face took on a shocked expression as he uttered "What?"

"Nothing, nothingatall, but anyway, it got way out of hand, and now I feel that it's all my fault, even though I admit that I had put the blame on Katara before."

Zuko sighed, and then slowly sat up from the table. "Sokka... don't be too hard on yourself. I mean, you were just being you, and there's no way that this could have been prevented. It's already happened, and your sister _is_ a hormonal basketcase at times. You should know that better than anyone else here in this shop. But whatever is going on, I suggest that you try to fix it, and soon. Think of this all like... like an orange sun. As the day goes on, it turns a deeper sort of red, and the sky gets all purple-like. Like a bruised sky. So as the sun sets within that sky, the day gets cooler and... wait, that's not... Well, do you get what I'm _trying_ to say?"

Zuko turned to Sokka, but all he found was an empty chair. He shrugged as he tried to fix the phrase in his head while picking his rag back up, left to himself and deep in thought.

* * *

***

**So there it is. Please leave a review so I can get all of your input. It would be much appreciated :) And hopefully you will all like the twist that's to come soon...**


End file.
